Elements of Harmony
Description The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. They are arguably the most powerful force in Equestria. Though the extent of their power is largely unspecified, it is revealed in "Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2" that the elements were taken from the Tree of Harmony. However, doing so had the potential to release the Everfree Forest and destroy Equestria. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and can presumably only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait, and only if all six are used in conjunction. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. The Elements There are six Elements of Harmony, each with different powers: Honesty: An orange apple, this Element gives the wearer the ability to detect lies, as well as keeping them honest indefinitely, and inspires others to do the same. Gives wearer Earth pony characteristics (ears, hair/tail) Generosity: A purple diamond, this Element gives the wearer the compulsion to give away what they have, and give up what they want for the desire of others, and inspires others to do the same. Gives wearer Unicorn characteristics (ears, hair/tail, horn) Laughter: A blue balloon, this Element fills the wearer with boundless joy, fun, and party-planning inspiration, as well as the power to inspire others with the same joy. Gives wearer Earth pony characteristics. Loyalty: A red lightning bolt, this Element allows the wearer to detect false loyalty in others, while keeping the wearer true to their friends so they stick with them, as well as inspiring others to do the same. Gives wearer Pegasus characteristics (ears, hair/tail, wings) Kindness: A pink butterfly, this Element instills in the user kindness that never faulters, and inspires those around to act the same. Gives wearer Pegasus characteristics. Magic: A magenta star, this Element is the most powerful of all, allowing the wearer to be given the magic of friendship and inspires others to do the same. Gives the wearer Alicorn characteristics (ears, hair/tail, horn, wings). It should be noted that those with Pegasus characteristics have their bodies slightly slimmed down so as to be better able to fly, except when given Alicorn characteristics, since the wings are instead much larger than Pegasus wings, and those with Unicorn horns gain the power of psychokinesis, teleportation, transfiguration, and other magical abilities. Earth pony characteristics give the user added strength. Trivia *The Element of Kindness was the first Element to bond with an agent, in this case Garrett Scott. *Don't mention the word "clopping" around the Elements. This is because the word has associations with the more... undesirable side of the fandom, which the more benevolent half of the fandom detests. *During the Double Danger Arc, six new people were encountered, each bearing the qualities of the Elements. The Elements, being as powerful as they were, were able to remotely mentally connect with their future bearers, drawing them to the Warehouse. The Elements and their new owners are: **Magic: Mordin Korss **Loyalty: Drake Hosfelt **Generosity: Carl Kyles **Honesty: Liana Chatam **Laughter: Samara Matthews **Kindness: Ariana Fletcher Category:Artifact Category:Convention Aisle Category:Garr9988 Category:Story Artifact